


I've Been Missing You To Death

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Soulmates, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dear Pete, I hope you never have to read this, but in the case you do, i hope that you still love me, because i always will. <br/>~I love you, Patrick”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Missing You To Death

Pete stared at the ceiling, laying in his bed for the third night in a row. Normally, Pete would lie on his mattress and think up new lyrics either to be forgotten or eventually written down somewhere on a piece of scrap paper that would only serve to get the words out of his head. 

But tonight Pete felt different, he felt alone and abandoned. He rolled onto his side and stared at the empty space beside him. Once Pete had taken his time thinking about Patrick, replaying the memories of life together, he sat up and grabbed the notebook on his bedside table and grabbed for the pen sitting beside it, but when he did it clattered onto the floor and rolled under the bed. 

Cursing silently, Pete climbed out from under the covers and crawled under the bed to look for his pen. Instead of finding his pen he found a small box with a label reading ‘for Pete’ written in Patrick’s curly handwriting. Pete pulled the box from under the bed and placed it between his legs and opened it gingerly. 

Inside the box were folded letters, labeled with ‘for a rainy day’, ‘for our anniversary’ and ‘Happy Birthday!’ And more things of that nature. Pete opened and read every note until he found the last one labeled ‘for the day we break up’. The paper was covered in dried splatters of water -tears, Pete thought- Pete took a deep breath and unfolded it and read the sentences written on the sheet. 

“Dear Pete, I hope you never have to read this, but in the case you do, i hope that you still love me, because i always will.   
~I love you, Patrick”

Pete wiped away the tears that pooled in his eyes and stuffed the notes back into the box, and grabbed his phone off the charger. Pete dialed Patrick’s number and tried to press the call button on the screen but swallowed hard and locked his phone, deciding that he needed to see Patrick. 

Pete failed to look at the clock which read ‘3:00 am’ while he dressed and ran out of his apartment with his keys and patrick's box of notes in hand. Pete drove hazardously through the streets and parked in front of Patrick’s new apartment complex and gathered himself mentally, before running to Patrick’s door. Pete knocked on his door and waited.

Patrick’s face appeared from behind the door, with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Pete stared at the short man in front of him and took in the sight, but before he knew it Patrick’s pale arms were thrown around his neck.

“I missed you…” Patrick whispered into Pete’s ear as he nuzzled into the older man’s neck. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and held him tighter than ever before.

“i missed you too, Lunchbox. I’m sorry i ever broke up with you ok? i want you back so badly.” Pete pleaded to the shorter man. Patrick nodded silently and Pete knew he had his Lunchbox back.

“I love you ‘trick”

“I love you too Petey”


End file.
